


Traditional

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, drabble and a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Jamie, if you really must wear your kilt in the traditional manner, could you please try to sit with your legs together?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

“You see, it’s a sort of – background radiation,” said the Doctor, tinkering with one of the many dials on the TARDIS console. 

“Radiation?” said Polly, her ears pricking up, alarmed.

“Oh, don’t fret,” said the Doctor. “It’s quite, quite harmless at the level you’d be exposed to – you’re, ah, probably at more risk from sunlight.”

“So what’s the problem?” said Ben.

“Well, these emissions –” The Doctor glanced across the control room, frowned, and looked quickly back at his instruments. “Jamie, if you really must wear your kilt in the traditional manner, could you please try to sit with your legs together?”

Polly took a moment to process what he’d said – and, without thinking, turned to look at Jamie, just as his knees snapped together. “Sorry,” he mumbled, bashful.

She turned back to the Doctor, and found that Ben was doing the same. “Why did you _look_?” he said.

“Why did _you_ look?” Polly retorted. Ben sputtered. Over the room, Jamie snorted out a laugh.


End file.
